fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Connext
Connext (also known as Wii U Connect) is once a special Wii U exclusive device, then a built-in application of the Nintendo Evo-Gem, that lets the player use Network Mode without the use of Internet broadband, buy Downloadable Content with Download Coins and get achievements. It is bundled with Battle of Bracelets: The Forbidden Light and in multiple future games. It is made by Futurastic Games Inc. It costs between $19.99 US (and equals in all countries), and the Deluxe Version for $29.99 US. The Plus/+ versions (same but have a DS/3DS slot) are for additional $199 US each. Games Games that are compatible with the Wii U Connect features include: *Meta-Form (Game) (DLC, Achievements) *Battle of Bracelets: The Forbidden Light (Network Mode, Achievements) *Meta-Form 2: Kube's Revenge (DLC, Network Mode, Achievements, Leaderboard) *Super Mario Madness (DLC, Network Mode, Achievements) *Pokémon Friends & Fiends (DLC, Network Mode, Achievements, Leaderboard) Others companies are allowed to add their Wii U games but only with Samtendo09's permission (on either his talk or the comment of this page) and such person need to ask in which compatibility (DLC, Network Mode, Achievements and Leaderboard) D-Coins (Short of Download Coins) An alternative way to buy DLC. To earn them, the player must get good scores or earns achievements. The more difficult the selected stage (or match, depended on games), the more Download Coins earned. It is also rewarded in Network Mode, varies between player's effort. Main Menu The Main Menu is separated onto 5 "floors" and one "entrance". Floor 1 Achievement Checklist Achievements are objectives that player must do to complete it. For instance, in Meta-Form, the player must beat Kube five times to get the "Kube Destroyer". Some are easy to get but others requires skill and/or times. It also rewards Download Coins depended on the difficulty. A Deluxe version variety called Deluxe Achievements are available only in DLC. Hall of Leaderboards View the leaderboards of a game and its minigames or modes (varies from to games to games). The top player's score will be shown on the top, then the second, and so on. It is separated onto 5 categories: All-Time, Yearly, Monthly, Weekly and Daily. The high score is also separated between Worldwide, Continent, Regional and Between Friends. Downloadable Content Get exclusive downloadable contents in the Wii U Connect, such as special stages or new adventures. It can only be bought with Download Coins, but is far more cheaper than average downloadable contents during sales. Floor 2 Network Service Set the option of Network Mode, such as Parental Controls, Friends-Only and Match Pre-Set (used to get on quick matches with respected conditions). Player Profile See other players (and their Miis) from around the world. When you see a shining star with a letter "D" on it, that mean such player is a Deluxe User. Super Guiders' Room See the walkthroughs of available games made by Nintendo and Fantendo staff. All are complete and accurate. Floor 3 This is a special Flipnote Floor. Flipnote Theater Sees created Flipnotes created from all users from the world, from Flipnote Studios, Memo and Ultra. You can also add special effects (they wear off when leaving) to change the aspects of the notes you watch. Flipnote Ultra Site Now. what is Flipnote Ultra? An all-new Flipnote application for the Wii U. You can get it for free. Flipnote Service Ask questions for Flipnote Experts. You can also review the FAQs (Frequently asked questions). Floor 4 Application Shop Buys applications from here. It's either a game (such as Angry Birds, Mega Jump and Fruit Ninja), an Anti-Virus system, or others. Discount Calendar See the calendar of discounts and sales. Useful for what and when the current or near-future discounts you don't want to miss are. Old-Ware Shop Buy old Wii Ware and DSi Ware games, and Virtual Consoles games. All are at half price during weekend. Floor 5 (Deluxe Floor) This is for Deluxe Users only. Beta Testers Permits player to beta-test future games by downloading demo version of them. They can also tell how much they liked. Internet Room Navigate through the internet...without Internet Broadband. Somehow. It is not recommended for children to use this mode as it is not supervised by any Nintendo/Fantendo Staff. Also, if you try to navigate without any trusted Anti-Virus applications, your Wii U system is at a serious risk of being infected by viruses. This can be restricted by Parent Control. Drawing Contest Enter a Drawing Contest engaged by either Fantendo or Nintendo to inspire them. The winners will win exclusive prizes and have additional D-Coins. Entrance Options Manage your data, select who will guide you (Mario, Unten, Meta-Form, Anyone), and set sound options. Information Learn more about the last update of the Wii U Connect. DS/3DS Arcade (Plus/Deluxe Plus only) Play DS games on the Plus version. Play DS and 3DS games on the Deluxe Plus version. Have fun with your game on your big screen! Exit Returns you to the game's main menu/Miiverse/Wii U Main Menu. Wii U Connect Deluxe A more advanced version of the Wii U Connect. It is not bundled with any games but can be earned individually or received as prize in a contest. It also have more availability than the Wii U Connect, which is: *Eliminate any lag in Network Mode. *Permit the player to navigate to the Internet and other features in Deluxe Floor. *The DLC have special sales for any Deluxe Users. *And finally, earn Deluxe Achievements that are exclusive in DLC. Gallery WiiUConnectLogo.png|The whole logo ConnectIcon.png|Connect logo alone Trivia *The mascot of the Wii U Connect are Mario, Unten and Meta-Form (because of the fact Samtendo09 invented it). Each takes their turn to guide the player every time the player uses the device if set to anyone. Category:Expansion Devices Category:Wii U Games